Love song for no one
by HouseAddict16
Summary: The thoughts from House's mind when pondering a certian girl...could have a sequal...summary might suck


Staying home alone on a Friday

Wilson came into House's office to find him sorting through some files, or appearing to do so. It was Friday and close to 6 PM. Wilson found it odd that House was still in the office considering he likes to leave as close to 5 as possible and Fridays were usually no exception.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Staying home alone on a Friday, you?"

"Well that explains the late stay in the office. I've got a date with my couch, exhausted after this long week."

"Sleep will be good. Well I'm gonna leave before Cuddy finds me here late. She will expect more of it if she sees me."

The two of them walked out together and split once they hit the parking lot. House's car was parked closer since he had a handicap sign in his car. He got in and set all his stuff in the passenger seat. He thought to himself, "staying home along on a Friday. What a great life you have for yourself there Greg." With that thought he ordered take out and picked it up on his way to the apartment, the lonely and empty apartment.

Flat on the floor looking back, on old love, or lack thereof

House found himself in deep thought, flat on the floor with his legs on a chair. He was both relieving his leg pain and thinking of the pain that his old love brought and the lack of love now brought as well. Whenever he thought of Stacy he felt like this. A mix of emotions about why he pushed her away, why she caved and left and why she did what she did to him while he was vulnerable. The lack of new love was just as painful to think about, that now he was a cripple condemned to walking with a cane for life and too hurt to commit to another love because of his previous loves actions. He was screwed for life and she did the screwing.

After all the crushes are faded, and all my wishful thinking was wrong

Sure after Stacy he may have developed a thing or two for someone special but nothing that would satisfy him like Stacy did. All his thoughts about her ever coming back to stay were wrong. She did come back once after the whole thing, but she was married. Sure they had a fling but her love for Mark was too strong and she left him again, left Wilson to pick up the pieces and left him pining for the idea of her in his life all over again.

I'm jaded, I hate it

House was in fact jaded, tired of his pain, both physical and emotional. He felt that he had to hide at least a little of both. He had a reputation to live up to, no matter the pain. He also hated being tired of the pain. He just wanted it all to go away. All the hiding and bottling of this pain was making him exhausted, which wasn't good for anyone. He would take it out on himself at times, giving himself a headache by using drugs, being a pain in the ass for both Cuddy and Wilson all on top of harassing Chase, Cameron and Forman. He's just tired of it all.

I'm tired of being alone, so hurry up and get here

He thought of calling Wilson to avoid the lonely feelings he was having on this Friday night, but decided against it. Tonight he wasn't going to ignore his feelings. He was tired of being alone; he wanted someone to show up in his life to change things. To make them more like they were when he was with Stacy and he had good times. When he laughed and actually enjoyed life for more than just the medical mystery, the occasional great bike ride, and the piano playing that released his pain. He wanted her to hurry up and get into his life. He needed to change before he became an old man. He was aging but he didn't want to act like it. He didn't want to become completely shut off from life and only have Wilson and Cuddy to talk to. He needed a new outlet, someone knew, someone who understood him like Stacy did. So that when he felt like he did tonight she would just get how he felt and he wouldn't have to do the talking part, which he wasn't good at anyways. He wished she would hurry up and get there…

Searching all day just to find you, I'm not sure what I'm looking for

She's often the topic in his head, in the back with all her qualities that he loved. He wanted her to come back and was subconsciously looking for her around every corner. He wasn't sure exactly what he liked about her, but the whole package was amazing.

I'll know it, when I see you

Tonight he wondered if he would ever find another girl like her, the complete package. With her great looks, great sense of self and great personality. Someone who could keep him inline and love him at the same time. He knew that he was looking for her, and knew that she wouldn't be back, but a boy can dream.

Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom, staying up all nigh just to write, a love song for no one

He got up off the floor and approached the piano. He sat and began to play, mentally writing his love song for no one. It wasn't for Stacy or anyone special, just the girl of his dreams. He hoped that she would appear in his living room and take him for life, but it didn't. He continued to play until the song was just right. Then he sat on the couch and awaited his mystery girl, knowing that she would never show but thinking about her just the same.

I could have met you on the sidewalk, could I have missed my chance, and watched you walk away? Oh no way

He thought of the chance that he had already met his next perfect woman but let her get away. He could work with her, saw her on the street, or even treated her as a patient and let her get away. "No" he thought to himself, "there's no way I would have let a gem like her go without trying to get her into my life." Then he thought, "Maybe she's trying to get into mine and I don't know it yet. Maybe I do work with her and she wants me, but I don't notice it." With those thoughts he was up until all hours of the night and finally fell asleep on the couch, only to dream of the woman all night.

You'll be so good, you'll be so good for me

He murmured in his sleep "you'll be so good for me" while thinking of this woman, hoping that he would find her eventually, so his loneliness and pain would be taken away and his old enjoying a little of life personality could surface again.

A sequel may come, if I can find another John Mayer song. The one that sparked this song was "Love song for no one" Review please, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
